<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Jane by sweetFA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270845">My Little Jane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetFA/pseuds/sweetFA'>sweetFA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Lolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetFA/pseuds/sweetFA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a much older man falls for a much younger girl. It seams as if there love is much more stronger then there age gap.</p><p> </p><p>inspired by the book Lolita written by Vladimir Nabokov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Her Verdant Flowered Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first book on AO3. I did write this on wattled a long time ago but I wanted to rewrite it with a better ship and to fix my mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer of 1957 in sunny los angeles, the hottest summer in history. Mike Wheeler, who was a fine young man was driving his 1955 chevy bel air through the long highway with beads of sweat dripping down his face from the strong heat. It was a new start for Mike, a new life, a new year, it’s all he’s been waiting for. The perfect view of the fresh blue pacific ocean sat beside him. houses began to be visible from a distance as he drove father into the highway. His eyes had a glisten of awe from the large houses towering over him. His hometown had no house like these. </p><p>His calming driving continued until he finally spotted his house, his first ever house that he bought all on his own.</p><p>With his car parked at the front of his house, he notices a middle-aged woman standing on the house beside his house. Her long brown curls were resting smoothly on her shoulders as she stared at the unfamiliar stranger entering her neighborhood. The beautiful woman was busy pouring fresh water onto her colorful lilies and roses all sitting in a row on the front of her lawn.<br/>
Her attention was pulled away from her lilies and roses, noticing the handsome young man with a large box in his hand walking out of his car. A bright smile grew on her face as she stared at the young man. She waved at him kindly with Mike simply nodding as a reply and led his way inside his house.</p><p>The pretty brunette curiously stood in front of the gate that had freshly coated paint. She watched as the handsome stranger headed his way back out to grab more boxes.<br/>
"Hi there." Mike almost jumped out of his skin from the sight of her. He chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Hello ma'am." Mike replied politely.</p><p>"The name’s Ella Ives, I live next door." She says kindly with her hand held out for him to shake. Mike places the box in his arms on the floor and gladly shook her hand.</p><p>"Michael Wheeler but people call me Mike, just moved in from Indiana." he explained as he pointed toward the East.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you Mike. If you need any help don’t be shy to ask for some help.” Mike was quite shocked by how extremely kind this woman is.  </p><p>“Thank you so much for your kind offer but I think I’ll be just fine for now.” Mike says as he picks up his box on the ground. Ella didn’t seem all too satisfied by his answer.</p><p>“Michael!” Mike comes to a stop and turns back to Ella.  </p><p>“Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" She asks, showing another one of her kind smiles. Mike was shocked at the unexpected offer. Mike was never a person to be rude to people he had just met, and he couldn’t say no to a kind lady like Ella</p><p>"Sure Mrs. Ives, I would like to, I don’t have all that much food at my house anyways." A bigger smile grew on the lady's face.</p><p>"It's actually Ms. and please, no need for calling me Ms. Ives, call me Ella." The young man nodded once again and finally headed his way back inside. The middle-aged woman kept her eyes on the boy until he was finally out of her sight. </p><p>Ella soon strolls back inside her humble home with an even brighter smile than before. She called out for her young daughter that wasn't in sight in there living nor in the kitchen. The single mother wasn't the only one that noticed the young man enter their beautiful neighborhood.</p><p>"Jane! Where are you honey?" Her mother calls. The young teenage girl watches the handsome man with thousands of curls walk out of his car with a box in his hand through the window in her room. The handsome man was wearing a white button up with his sleeves rolled up revealing a few veins to be visible from the muscle he was using in order to hold up his heavy boxes.<br/>
The stranger was extremely handsome. No boy in her school ever looked as beautiful as him. His high cheekbones and his extremely curly hair made him look exquisite. She watched every move he made. From brushing his thick curls away from his face to the way he grips his boxes. He was stunning. The handsome man suddenly feels a pair of eyes on him. He turns around quickly noticing the young teenager gawking back at him through the window. With a tint of pink growing on her cheeks she quickly runs away from her window in hope that he didn’t notice her.</p><p>"Jane!" The young girl rolled her eyes from hearing her mother calling her. She runs out of her bedroom that had posters of Elvis Presly and Marilyn Monrow, causing her verdant flowered dress to flow with her. She finally reaches the end of the staircase, seeing her mother with an impatient expression on her face.</p><p>"I called you twice and you still didn't come down." Jane only rolls her eyes at her mother and begins setting the table for lunch.</p><p>"At least let me take my time to go down, it’s not like I can go anywhere else." Jane argues frustratedly. Her mother only shook her head as she placed a few plates at the dining table.</p><p>"You aren’t allowed to go anywhere else because of what you did last week!" Ella argues back as she shoves the utensils in Jane’s hands.</p><p>"It's not my fault. My friends were all smoking and they made me smoke too. I don’t understand, you can smoke but I can’t?" Jane explains. her mother only ignored her.</p><p>"Did you see the new neighbor?" Her mother asks with a hidden tone of excitement. Jane only nods as she keeps her head low.</p><p>"Handsome one right?" Her mother asks. Jane only rolled her eyes and headed her way into the kitchen. Of course her mother is going to try and do something with their new neighbor. It’s what she’s been doing for the past eight years ever since her father left. </p><p>"I invited him over." Jane drops a few forks in her hand causing it to bounce against the wooden floor. The sound of their doorbell ringing caught their attention. A seductive smile grew on her mother's face as she skipped her way up to the front door. Jane’s heart skipped a beat as she heard the door squeak open.</p><p>"Hello Michael dear!" Her mother says from a distance. Jane runs out of the kitchen and into the dark hallway, some place safe, where no one will spot her.</p><p>"Hello umm, ella, thank you again for inviting me." Mike says as he clears his throat causing a small giggle to come out of Ella.</p><p>"Please, do come in." Ella opens the front door wider for Mike to walk in. Mike gladly walked in and was instantly greeted by a fresh scent of cookies. </p><p>“Um Ella, do you happen to have a-?” </p><p>"Would you like a cookie?" Ella asked, suddenly cutting off Mike’s question. She lifted a plate of cookies in her hand up to Mike. He chuckles slightly as he eyes the freshly baked batch.</p><p>"Sure." He shrugs and grabs a freshly baked cookie. Ella glanced around her house having no sight of Jane.</p><p>“What were you saying Michael?” Ella asks as she gently places the plate in her hands back on the closest table. </p><p>“Oh yes, I was wondering if you happen to have a tool kit.” A jolt of excitement rushed through Ella from Mike’s question. </p><p>“Yes, I do actually. JANE!!” Mike was startled from Ella calling another. Mike didn’t realize there was another person living in this large house. He just assumed Ella lived alone since she apparently a Ms.<br/>
Jane curses under her breath the moment her mother calls for her. She was hoping she could completely dodge the handsome man standing in her house. Jane had come to the conclusion that she won’t be moving at all and let her mother father her, herself. </p><p>“Excuse my daughter, she doesn’t always behave very well.” Ella says with a nervous laugh and began rushing to find Jane. Once Ella reaches the hallway she finds Ella standing nervously against the wall. </p><p>“What is wrong with you!” Ella whispers with frustration as she slaps Jane’s arm painfully. Jane tries not to flinch and watch her mother rush to the garage to find the tool kit. Once Ella found the tool kit, she traveled back through the hallway glaring at her daughter one last time.</p><p>Jane continues to listen to her mother’s conversation with the handsome man at the front door. </p><p>“Will you be able to come during dinner?” Ella asks curiously. Mike chuckles nervously once again. </p><p>“I should be able to have the time to go, I only have a few more boxes left.” Another one of Ella’s bright smiles reappeared. </p><p>“Lovely, see you then.” The moment Jane hears the front door shut, she rushes to her room and locks herself inside, trying to avoid another harsh slap from her mother. </p><p>...</p><p>The ringing of a doorbell echoed in the house. That led to Jane jumping out of her bed and glance out her bedroom door once again. </p><p>"Jane! come down, we have a guest!" Ella yells as she allows Mike to enter their humble home. Jane was growing flustered as butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. She glances at herself in her mirror seeing herself still wearing the same verdant flowered dress. </p><p>"Please excuse my daughter, she's a shy one." Ella apologizes to Mike as she leads him into their living room while passing by the dining room which happened to be where those same batch of cookies were sitting. </p><p>"Have a seat." Ella offers as she pointed at the bright yellow sofa sitting in her living room. Mike carefully eyed her living room spotting a few black and white photos of a young girl sitting on walls and side tables. He assumed it was her daughter that was probably around the age of eight or nine. Ella rushes back with two glasses of lemonade in her hand. Mike politely takes a sip of lemonade. He glanced at the hallway spotting a pair of eyes peeking its head out.</p><p>"Is this Jane?" Mike asks curiously as he picks up a picture frame of a little girl smiling brightly at the camera. A soft smile grew on the older woman’s face.</p><p>"Yes, she’s my daughter. That photo was taken ages ago. Now she’s almost eighteen.” Ella explains as she takes a sip of her lemonade.</p><p>“Is she here?” Mike asks curiously as he takes a sip of his lemonade. </p><p>“She is but she’s a bit shy at the moment but maybe she’ll be willing to meet you soon.” Mike nodded at her explanation. Ella soon shares her long life story on how she has become an independent woman which is something that many women have been doing lately, but Mike’s attention on her was quickly fading away.<br/>
Mike glances at their clock seeing that it has already been passed thirty minutes and is eager to end her life story now. </p><p>"Where's your restroom?" Mike asked, successfully butting into her long life story. </p><p>"Upstairs at the end of the hallway." Mike thanked her once again and went his way up the staircase. As he reached the end of the staircase, he noticed how all doors were shut except for one. Music seemed to be playing out of that one room with it’s bedroom open. Mike took slow steps, hoping the floor wouldn't squeak. He walked closer into the hallway finally reaching the door that was wide open.<br/>
It was Ella’s daughter.</p><p>She was lying on her stomach as she was reading a book sitting in front of her. The short strands of her brown hair sat over her face like a curtain. Her body laid comfortably on her bed with her legs pointing up high. Her bare feet would tap each other with the beat of the music that was being played by a record player that was sitting in the corner of her room. She was wearing a thin verdant dress that was filled with little lilies, causing much of her skin to be visible from the thin cloth. Mike couldn’t help but notice how perfect her body was. The way her body curved from behind was just perfect. She looked young, too young for him, but for some reason, he was attracted to her.</p><p>"Michael?" Mike almost jumped out of his skin. He turned away from the open door seeing Ella standing at the end of the hallway. It seemed as if Mike was no longer in need of using the restroom anymore. He ran back downstairs suddenly bumping into Ella.</p><p>"Are you alright?" She asks softly as she places a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her almost seeing the resemblance to her daughter. He was attracted to her daughter. That can't be right, that's wrong, that's sinful. Mike ignores her question and runs back to the front door.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Ella began rushing down her staircase, trying to catch up with Mike.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ella, but I need to finish unpacking." Mike explained, eager to leave already.</p><p>"But will you be coming back tomorrow for dinner?" Ella asks as Mike continues running down their front yard. </p><p>“Maybe, if I do have time!” Sudden thoughts were bulging into his mind, eager to get that pretty girl out of his head. Ella signed annoyingly, turning back to the end of the staircase seeing her daughter confused as Ella.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That Pretty Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's some fluffy fluff for u guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike sighed as he stared at the open road. It was his first day at his new job and it was a wreck. His boss is an absolute dick from the last time that he met him, all his coworkers aren’t too fond of him getting a promotion while others were stuck with the same job for years. But he needed this job, it was the start of his career. He's been dreaming for this to happen for years and it's finally happening.</p><p>As he drove through the dusty and empty road, he noticed a familiar brunette walking on the side with a few books in her hand with her nose buried in one of the books in her hand. Mike instantly recognized her within a few blinks of an eye. It was Ella’s daughter. Mike parked his car on the side of the road and rolled down the window of his car pulling the girl’s attention away from her book.</p><p>"Hey there miss," The young lady lifts her head, spotting the familiar handsome man that lives next door. Her breath hitched feeling completely speechless as a tint of pink began growing on her cheeks.</p><p>"The name’s Mike Wheeler. I just moved in next door to your place." He explains as he tilts his head slightly. Jane was silent as she stared at him with clueless eyes. She nodded silently and continued walking, hoping he could go his way already.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He asked as he lowered his car window even more. Jane was only silent and was staring at the empty road ahead of her.</p><p>"It’s a long walk if you're trying to get back home." Mike explained, trying to get as much of her attention as he could. He noticed her flowy yellow dress that had patterns that were a bit hard to be visible. It was different from the dress she wore yesterday, something that he easily noticed. Her pace was suddenly becoming faster. Mike instantly noticed and climbed out of his car, easily catching up to her on feet. </p><p>"Love, I can't leave you here all alone." Jane grew bright red from hearing the young man call her love. She sighed as she glanced at Mike’s squeaky clean car. A bright smile lifted on his face once Jane began walking toward his brand new car, opening the car door for the young lady.  Mike started the engine and drove off. </p><p>Jane glanced at Mike’s rear view mirror spotting a smirk growing on his face. His eyes spotted hers causing her to look away and stare back at the dusty road. Mike chuckles slightly.</p><p>"So, you're Jane?" Jane grips her books tightly from feeling the handsome man’s gaze on her. For the first time ever Mike noticed those adorable freckles on the bridge of her nose. Jane only forced herself to nod. Goosebumps grew on her skin from hearing her name slip out of his plumped lips. Mike chuckles at her stiff behavior. Mike continued to try starting a conversation but nothing seemed to be working. Jane stayed silent with her heart beating faster and faster. She’s never seen him this close. Those countless freckles sitting on his cheeks made him look extraordinary. She couldn't help but stare for longer then a second.</p><p>The two finally reached the front of Mike’s house. The second Mike turned off his engine, Jane jumped out of his car and ran back home. Her mother was gardening again and noticed her daughter climb out of the handsome man’s car.</p><p>Ella watched with a confused expression. She was curious to know how exactly Jane got a ride from Handsome Michael. She turned her attention back to Mike and rushed to Mike’s car. </p><p>"Hi Michael!” Mike was startled from seeing Ella. He chuckled nervously once his nerves calmed down. </p><p>“What was my little girl doing in your car?" she asked curiously. Mike was beginning to grow nervous again.</p><p>"I saw her on the side of the road all alone and I wanted to make sure she reached home safely and offered her a ride." he explained. </p><p>“And she said yes?” Ella looked shocked. Mike was beginning to grow confused from her question.</p><p>“Well, yes.” He answered as if it wasn’t obvious. </p><p>"Thank you for doing so, are you still willing to come tonight for dinner?" Mike chuckled once again causing a smile to grow on Ella's face.</p><p>“I’ll try showing up tonight Ella." Mike states, remembering the pretty brunette that sat beside him in his car. Ella waves as she watches Mike walk inside his home leaving Ella to sigh and head back her way back inside her home.</p><p>"Jane!" Ella calls as she enters her living room. millie groans as she runs downstairs. Jane enters the living room spotting her mother sitting on her bright yellow sofa with a magazine in her hand.</p><p>"What were you doing with that man?" Ella asked with her eyes still on the magazine in her hand.</p><p>"Nothing." Jane simply stated. Ella eyes her and sighed. She got back on her feet and walked up to the young girl and brushed her hand against millie's soft face.</p><p>"My dear Jane. Listen to me carefully.” Jane’s eyes were glued to her mother with a small pout growing on her lips.</p><p>“No man is ever going to love you." A taste of bitterness was growing in Jane’s mouth.  Jane only stared at her mother in silence. It wasn’t the first time she’s heard those same words. Since she was a little child those same words were repeated to her all her life.</p><p>"Don't say a single word to him alright?" Ella says in a soft tone still caressing her daughter’s face. <br/>Jane only nods.</p><p>…</p><p>The sound of the doorbell rang once again. </p><p>"Coming!" Ella rushes to the front of her door with a much more bubbly attitude compared to a few hours ago. The front door swung open with the sight of Mike standing awkwardly with his circulatory glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. She giggles slightly and allows him to come in. Ella easily guides Mike to their dining table while Jane places their meal in the middle of the dining table.</p><p>"It smells delicious." Mike kindly says as he takes a seat. Ella softly giggles making Jane roll her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, I cooked this myself." Ella stated proudly while Jane knew perfectly well that she was the one that cooked the dish. Ella eagerly takes a seat beside Mike leaving Jane to sit across from Mike since their dining table is only meant for four. </p><p>"Mike, I’m quite glad that you agreed to come for dinner. Always remember that you are welcomed by the Ives family." Ella places a hand on top of his hand with the same bright smile that she held the moment he walked into their house. Mike nodded with a forced smile.</p><p>"Thank you ella, that means a lot to hear." A bigger smile grew on Ella's face.</p><p>"I'd like to know more about you, where are you from?" Ella asked as she took a scoop of meatloaf that Jane cooked and placed it on Mike’s plate.</p><p>"I used to live in Indiana and was later promoted for a new job in the company that I’m part of which is here in California." Mike explained as he began to take a bite of his meatloaf.</p><p>"Well congratulations sir, when did you join the company that you’re working for?" Ella was eager to know everything about Mike, anything that’ll lead her to having a closer relationship with him. </p><p>"Well, I started when I was eighteen and I’m twenty five right now so about seven years now." Jane’s eyes landed on the handsome man sitting across from her. This man was seven years older than her. She thought for a moment, seven years isn’t much of a large gap, right?</p><p>"You're a young one aren't you." Ella comments, making Mike chuckle as he rubs that back of his neck.</p><p>"I guess you could say I'm young, how about you Jane, hold old are you?" Mike asks, eager to hear the pretty girls.</p><p>"She's sixteen, she's a shy one and doesn't enjoy talking during dinner.” Ella replies, answering for her.</p><p>“I’m seventeen, eighteen next month.” Jane says bitterly under her breath. A fluttery feeling grew in Mike’s stomach just from hearing her soft voice. </p><p>“May I ask if there is anyone in particular you're with?" Ella asked, completely ignoring Jane’s comment. Mike was growing a tint of pink on his cheeks from the humiliation he was growing as the young girl glanced at him.</p><p>"I was in a relationship but it recently came to an end." A pout grew on Ella’s face but of course didn’t last long.</p><p>"That's too bad.'' After the countless questions that Ella has been hitting Mike with, Jane began to doze off and block out every word her mother was saying. She would occasionally feel Mike’s eyes on her but she wouldn't dare to look back. Soon, dinner finally ended.</p><p>"Jane honey, could you bring him to the kitchen and fetch him his blueberries pie that I made." Jane climbs out of her seat with Mike easily following after her. Jane enters the kitchen with Mike tailing her. With the batch of cookies sitting on the kitchen counter, she stuffed one in her mouth and opened the stove revealing a freshly baked pie.</p><p>"So your mother baked that pie herself?" Mike asked, eager to hear her voice again. He watched her carefully pull the pie out of the oven and place it on the kitchen counter. Jane only replies with a bitter laugh.</p><p>“Believe it or not but my mother likes to lie to men she’s interested in.” Mike felt a lump in his throat. He clears his throat to calm himself as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. The sound of her soft sweet voice only weakens his knees.</p><p>“I’m assuming you cooked this pie.” Jane laughs once again causing chills to run down his spine. </p><p>“Sure did.” She replied with those two simple words. Hearing those two words slip out of that pretty little mouth of hers made him grow weaker than ever. Mike watches her silently rap the pie in warm cloth for Mike to take home. </p><p>“Here you go sir.” She says handing him the pie. He chuckled lightly causing a smile to appear on Jane’s pretty face making a dimple appear. That pretty smile of hers only lasted in a split second. He was eager to see it once more, he would happily die with the sight of her pretty smile. </p><p>Their fingertips brush as Mike takes the pie out of her hands causing an electric current to flow on the tips of their fingers. Jane avoids his gaze as her cheeks grow bright red. Both walked out of the kitchen where Ella was happily standing and followed Mike to the front door. Jane noticed the extra makeup her mother applied while Mike was in the kitchen. </p><p>"Thank you dear, for joining us for dinner." Ella said as she placed a manicured hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks again for inviting me and for the delicious pie.” Mike says as he eyed Jane, trying to hide the smile that was growing on his face. Jane only nodded, promising to not say a single word to him in front of her mother. Mike walks out of their lovely home with a delicious pie in his hand. He turns back waving once more. Ella eagerly waves her hand up high while Jane simply stood behind her mother as that same pretty smile was growing on her face. </p><p>He smiled with satisfaction seeing that pretty smile one last time. For the very first time, he finally heard the pretty girl speak. It was like heaven in his ears. He hopes to hear that same voice again and possibly a giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Soaked Skin & Jealous Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those that have asked, Ella is 45, Mike is 25, and Jane is 17 and will soon be 18.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half opened boxes were scattered all across Mike’s house. He was currently still unpacking his last few boxes. With the sun shining bright, beads of sweat were dripping down his chiseled face making him eager for a shower. He entered his office finding several papers scattered across the room. His office didn't look much like an office. The desk he bought wasn’t completely built yet and no lights were lit in his room. </p><p>Mike was extremely hot inside and was in great need of fresh air. He walked up to his rusty old window and opened it wide spotting a familiar brunette dancing around her backyard with a flowery lavender dress that was flowing perfectly with her body. The sprinklers were splashing on the pretty teen as she spun around like a ballerina.</p><p>The water was soaking onto her skin, causing her beautiful curves to be noticeable. She was dancing her heart out, letting her small radio blast the latest tunes. Her thin legs were flying everywhere as she let the music flow with her. It was like the music was flowing inside her blood. She was confident. A side that Mike hasn’t seen from the lovely girl. Her short strands of hair were drenched and was flying with her every time she pushed her feet off the ground. It was no side of her that Mike has ever seen.</p><p>"Jane!" The soaked girl instantly stops her twirling and faces her mother standing on the porch of their backyard. Her bright smile faded into a stern expression.</p><p>"What did I tell you?" Jane’s mother yells. The drenched girl was silent and only stared at her feet. Ella shakes her head in disappointment as she watched her daughter run back to her house. Ella glanced at Mike’s side of his house in hopes of spotting the handsome man once more. There was no sight of him leading her to head back inside.<br/>Mike only stared at his neighbor's empty backyard once more in hopes of seeing Jane again but this time having her pretty big brown eyes spotting him. Mike walked back to his office and continued his work.</p><p>"Haven’t I told you a hundred times already to not play outside with the sprinklers on!" Jane’s mother yells frantically as she wipes the wet footprints from Jane who was entirely drenched with water. <br/>Their attention was pulled away from a knock on the door. Ella groans loudly, not wanting any visitors to come right now.</p><p>"Fix yourself right now or else I’ll take that stupid radio!" Ella threatened as she reached the front door. Ella swung the door open as Jane was running up the stairs. Ella gasped at the sight of the handsome man towering in front of her. </p><p>"Michael!" Jane stops at her tracks and slowly turns her attention to the front door, not daring to move a muscle. She stood near the end of the staircase causing her to be unnoticeable. Mike gave Ella a smile as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Ella grew nervous and began fixing her hair feeling humiliated by his unexpected appearance.</p><p>"Michael darling, what can for you?" Ella asks as she straightens her dress.</p><p>"Oh well, I've only been in Los Angeles for about three days by now and I was hoping the Ives family could show me around." Mike explains, making Ella laugh speechlessly. Jane was listening from afar feeling her heart skip a beat. Ella nods, trying her best to keep her excitement low.</p><p>"I'd love to show you around, let me get my things ready." Ella says as she opens the door wider for Mike to enter. He enters their familiar home and watches Ella run up the stairs. Jane quickly ran up the stairs before Ella could spot her.</p><p>"I'll be going honey." Ella says as she walks past Jane’s bedroom. Jane tilts her head with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Jane asked.</p><p>"I'm taking Mr. Wheeler around town." Ella explains as she roams through her closet, struggling to pick the right outfit as quickly as possible. Jane didn't miss a single word Mike said at the door, remembering him saying the Ives family. Realization ran through her leading to Jane running back to her room and changing as fast as she could while squeezing her drenched hair.<br/>She pulled her damp hair into a soft braid and changed into her favorite flower dress she only wears on special occasions. Jane felt that wearing it today was a special occasion. Once she was dressed and ready she reached the end of the staircase before her mother could beat her.</p><p>Jane enters her living room spotting Mike comfortably sitting on their sofa. Mike notices the young girl entering the room with a smile growing on his chiseled face.</p><p>"Jane." Mike stated nervously as he got on his feet. Jane only smiles shyly as she walks up to the dining table, pretending to do something important.</p><p>"How are you?" he asks hesitantly as he follows her into the dining room.</p><p>"Fine." She stated softly that only a bug could hear. It was like music to his ears hearing her adorable voice chirp to answer his question. He was eager to hear that pretty girl's voice once more.</p><p>"Ready?" Ella chirps as she enters the dining room with a bright smile with her purse in her hand. Her bright smile quickly faded from the sight of her daughter all dressed. She knew perfectly well what that dress was and when she chose to wear it. Mike nods excitedly heading his way to the front door. </p><p>“Oh my, I do apologize if my daughter was bothering you. She won’t be coming with us.” Mike turned back with a puzzled look. He brushed a hand through his curls. </p><p>“Your daughter didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, I’d like her to come with us.” Mike says as he back at those doe shaped eyes. Jane grew silent from his eyes on her. </p><p>"Are you coming?" Mike asked as he held a hand out for her. A jealous rage was running through Ella’s veins.</p><p>"Jane is a little busy with a few chores right now, maybe next time she could join us." Ella explained placing a hand on Mike’s shoulder. Mike keeps his hand held out for Jane to take. </p><p>"Are you sure? She seems a little lonely here." Mike says as he eyes the empty house. He noticed her bright brown eyes grow wide.</p><p>"Yes, we're sure." Ella quickly stated before Jane could answer and began heading her way to her beautifully waxed car. Mike turns back to Jane noticing her standing still with pleading eyes.</p><p>"If you change your mind, don’t be afraid to hollar." Mike says, finally dropping his hand and following Ella. </p><p>"Wait!" The two turn back to Jane.</p><p>"I’m coming." A satisfied grin grew on Mike’s face as Jane grabbed a hold of Mike’s hand as she kept her head low, hoping he wouldn't see her blushing face.<br/>Wind was flowing through Ella’s cherry red 1951 cadillac. She had her hands tightly wrapped on her steering wheel with a pair of sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Mike was seated beside her with his arm resting against the car door that had it's windows wide open. Jane was sitting silently at the back of the car as she fiddles with the soft fabric of her dress. Her mother would occasionally glance at her silent daughter through her dark sunglasses as her hair was wrapped around a designer cloth as the radio was playing it’s latest music. </p><p>This was what Ella imagined as her perfect life. Having the perfect husband sitting beside her as they travel through the city of Los Angeles. A fresh scent of ocean was flowing through the air as Ella drove past the beautiful pacific ocean. Mike would glance at Ella's rear view mirror to have a small glance of the pretty little girl sitting behind him. Jane looked up once, catching his eye but instantly turning back to her open window with a blushed face. Mike rubbed the top of his lip with his hand in order to hide the grin growing on his face.</p><p>"Where would you like to go first?" Ella asks as she glances at Mike. He shrugs his shoulders as he stares at the open road. </p><p>"First stop, the Griffith Observatory." Mike smiled, causing Ella to grin back. After a few minutes of more driving they finally reached downtown Los Angeles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Still Pretty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all this love for my story. I'm glad you guys are liking it and not all too terrified about there age gap!<br/>I also apologize if this chapter feels a bit short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike stared in awe as they began driving through the city of Los Angeles. Towering buildings would zoom past them. Mike was only here for a few days and never really got the chance to see the city. </p><p>"Where are we going first?" Mike asked Ella as he stared at the uphill road ahead. Ella laughed at such a question causing Jane to roll her eyes.</p><p>"You'll see." Ella continued driving through the steep road that was filled with beautiful mansions. From a distance he noticed the word "Hollywood" sitting peacefully on that mountain. The higher they drove up the hill, a beautiful building appeared up ahead.</p><p>"Welcome to Griffith Park.'' Ella stated as they entered one of the most famous museums of Los Angeles. Mike was amazed at how beautiful the entire park was. Once Ella found a spot to park at, Mike jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the hill, watching the beautiful view of Los Angeles. Everything was absolutely beautiful. Jane eyed him, noticing his fascinated eyes on the city. She’s never seen anyone look at anything like that. A smile grew on his face as she watched his arms open wide, feeling the strong breeze brush through his arms. He never felt more free. </p><p>As the three traveled their way to the beautiful observatory, rows of bushes that were planted on the clean ground were filled with pretty little lillies. Jane brushed her hands through the soothing pedals of each flower as Mike and Ella followed. As the three reached the entrance, Jane glanced at the two adults that were in line to enter the museum and turned back to the freshly bloomed daisies. She hasn't seen lilies like these for a very long time. This park, and a few others seems to be the only park that ever grows daisies in all of Los Angeles. This led her to stare at the pretty lilies a little longer while leaning as close as she could.</p><p>"What’re you doing?" Jane almost lost her balance for leaning too close to the flower after hearing a sudden question. She looks up finding the handsome curly haired man kneeling beside her closely. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his fingertips brush her arm causing her to shiver. She turned her attention behind him, having no sight of her mother.</p><p>"She's buying the tickets," He explained as he pointed at her mother who was standing at another line where several tourists were standing as well. Mike glanced back at the countless of lilies, noticing her intrigued expression as she stared at the peaceful daisy in front of her.</p><p>"Do you like lilies?" He asks, breaking the silence between them. The shy girl looks up and nods.</p><p>"You know, where I grew up, there were thousands of these at my house, and many girls from my school would run to the front of my house just to pick out these pretty little things and place them in their hairs like a crown." He shared as he gently brushed his fingertips against the white petals. Jane tilts her head, curious to hear more about his life.</p><p>"Let me show you." Mike began to gently pluck off the lilies out of the bushes and began to place them on her thick strands of hair. She was flustered by his close behavior but let him continue. </p><p>He continues to place them in her hair ever so tenderly. She stared at his concentrated eyes, noticing his was golden brown which had a mix of green in them, but they were too hard to notice. You would need to have the sunlight shining on his eyes while standing an inch away from him. </p><p>"There," Mike smiled once finishing as he took a step back and stared at her in awe at how beautiful she looked. A shade of pink was growing on her freckled cheeks from feeling Mike’s gaze on her.</p><p>"Still pretty?" Jane asked so quietly that only a bee could hear it. Mike nods with a shy grin.</p><p>"Yeah...really pretty," Mike was taken back by how beautiful she looked with those pretty lilies in her hair. A smile grew with those adorable dimples on her face causing thousands of butterflies to flutter inside Mike’s stomach. She giggled causing her pretty white pearls to be noticed. His breath hitched at how beautiful she looked with that adorable smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile too at her beauty. He never wanted that smile to fade away.</p><p>"Jane!" The two turn around spotting her mother marching her way up to the two with three tickets in her hand.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she asked with gritting teeth as she grabs Jane’s arm harshly as she eyes the amount of flowers in her hair with disgust.</p><p>"Ella, please don't blame her, we were just playing with the flowers." Ella harshly glares at her daughter and turns back to Mike.</p><p>"Michael, darling, please don't blame yourself, my daughter isn't the brightest and sometimes does the most unnecessary things. Here is your ticket, we'll meet you inside." Ella stated as she shoves the ticket in Mike’s hand and waves him off leaving Ella and Jane to stand outside with several other tourists. She turns back to her muted daughter and pulls her aside.</p><p>"What were you thinking?!" Ella whispers loudly as she slaps her arm. Jane was only silent and stared at her feet.</p><p>"That man inside is much older for you, so don't expect him to ever fall in love with you." Jane bit her lip, forcing herself to not talk back as tears slowly formed in her eyes.</p><p>"Now take those off, you look ridiculous." Ella threatened and began heading her way to the museum with a bright smile on her face. Jane only sighs as she begins to pull off the pretty little lilies out of her hair.</p><p>...</p><p>The sun had finally set and their day at the beautiful Griffith Park had come to an end. As the three were walking back to the parking lot, Ella was busy talking about how extraordinary astronomy was and how she wished she'd marry a man that would be interested in astronomy while Jane kept her mouth shut. Mike only nodded along at every word she said but was only paying attention to the young lady walking ahead of him.</p><p>The drive back home was awkward, well awkward for both Jane and Mike. Ella continued asking Mike more questions and would laugh hysterically at his answer like it was the most humorous answer in the world. Most of the time, Mike glanced at the rearview mirror spotting the golden sun that was currently setting, hitting Jane’s stunning face as she sat there in silence while staring out the window. All the pretty lilies were off her strands of hair except for one that he placed on her ear. The one lily that she saved before her mother took it away from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flowers and Fireflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for this update! I lost a bit of interest in updating until recently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane was staring at the lily sitting on the palm of her hand. She gently brushed her finger against the white petals remembering the feeling of Mike placing those delicate lilies in her hair. The moon was shining through her bedroom window. She should be in bed by now but her mind seems to be wide awake. She laid back down as she felt a small gust of wind blew inside her bedroom.</p><p>Jane shut her eyes, hoping she'd finally fall asleep. Nothing seemed to be working. She would twist and turn on her bed sheet but her mind was still racing with thoughts. The summer heat was really causing her skin to boil. She gave up on trying to go back to bed and sat up from her bed. Gently placed the lily back on her bedside table, she pushed herself off her bed with her feet pressing the wooden floor.</p><p>Jane stepped foot into the wooden hallway, hoping her mother was still fast asleep. She peeked her head through her mother's bedroom finding Ella fast asleep with the humid weather. The lingering scent of alcohol hit the younger girl as she entered the empty kitchen. A few empty bottles of liquor all sat on the counter. Her mother was drinking again making Jane sigh in frustration as she began to clean up the whole counter.</p><p>She noticed tiny flashing lights in the corner of her eye. Jane turns her attention to the window of her backyard spotting fireflies. Her heart was instantly hit with joy from the sight of those glowing creatures. She rushes outside with bare feet. She stared in awe at how beautiful each firefly, reminding her of stars flying all around her. She began running, through the little ball of lights and began to spin as if nothing could stop her.</p><p>She felt her nightgown flow with her body as she jumped high from the ground. Her arms flew high as she felt a ticklish feeling touch her arms. she noticed fireflies landing tenderly on her arm. She stared at their beautiful figures closely, seeing the tips of their body glow brightly.</p><p>She giggles at the bright and bubbly feeling growing inside her, as if not a single problem was left in the world, as if her life wasn't such a mess anymore, as if she was the only one on this planet. Wind would blow past her, making her feel like she was high in the sky. A figure in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Spotting those familiar curly black hair, she instantly knew who that was.</p><p>A shocked expression was plastered on her face as she forced herself to stop her dancing causing the group of fireflies to scatter off. She stared at the man with shy eyes. Mike chuckles lightly as he leans against the gate that separated each house. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. Jane’s flushed cheeks grew tinted pink through the dim backyard.</p><p>"What are you doing out?" Jane only stared at him, lost with her words. She began to fiddle with her fingers as she stared at the ground. The sound of crickets surrounding them was the only noise filling up their silence.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." Jane answered honestly. Mike took a curious step closer into her backyard.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked, throwing back the same question as she takes a step back. He scratched the back of his neck nervously.</p><p>"I saw the entrance of your backyard wide open and wanted to check if everything is okay. All I found was a pretty one dancing with a few fireflies around her." A shy grin was growing on her lips as she gripped her flower patterned nightgown; a realization had hit her, he most definitely saw her jumping like a maniac. She scrunches her nose with embarrassment and decides to lie down flat on the thin grass, feeling the tips of it tickle her bare skin. She watches as the stars twinkle above her.<br/>She hears Mike’s feet shuffle through the grass, growing more anxious from every step he made. He sat beside her in silence. Jane refused to look at him and only continue her gaze at the stars.</p><p>"My mother has this belief that if a star twinkles at you more than once then it means your soulmate is out there, staring at the same star as you." Mike explains as he turned his attention to the dark sky, both were staring up high in the sky spotting thousands of stars twinkling above them. Jane smiles at the thought of his saying.</p><p>"Why did you move here?" Jane brought up. Mike’s eyebrows were raised at a sudden change of topic.</p><p>"For my job," He explained bluntly as if he hadn't explained it enough. Jane didn't believe him but only stayed in silence.</p><p>"Where did you live before?" Jane asks as she begins to fiddle with a strand of grass in her hand.</p><p>"Hawkins, Indiana." There was a bitter tone in his voice. It was as if he hated saying that place. Jane glanced at Mike, seeing a look of frustration and lost.</p><p>"What was it like there?" Mike only shrugged. It was a topic he wasn’t all too comfortable to talk about. Jane sighed, knowing he won't say a word about that place of his. Both grew silent causing the animals surrounding them to fill the silent space.</p><p>"Do you know how to dance?" Mike asked curiously, finally breaking the silence between them. She perks her lips as she tries to find the right answer to that question.</p><p>"Have you ever danced with anyone?" Jane shook her head. A smile grew on his face as he pushed himself off the grass.</p><p>"Common," He said as he offered his hand out for her to take. Jane stares at him confused.</p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>"I'm gonna teach you how to dance," He brought his hand closer to her. She stares at his open hand, debating on her decision.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" After a second of thought she nods. A handsome smirk grew on him as she placed her small and soft hand into his calloused hands. He gently lifts her up from the grass and helps position her correctly. He pulled her right hand and placed it on his broad shoulder while he softly wrapped her fingers around her other hand. Her breath hitched from the feeling of his large hand resting on her lower back. </p><p>“If any boy chooses to place his hand lower then where my hand is, he’s not the one.” Jane giggled at Mike’s helpful tip. </p><p>“Where did you learn to dance?” Jane asked curiously. </p><p>"My family used to throw big parties that the entire neighborhood was invited to," He explains as he began to sway with a slow pulse.</p><p>"My mother would teach me how to properly dance so that if a girl would want to dance with me then I would be prepared," He gently wrapped with a strong arm around her and swayed through the silent outdoors.</p><p>"We would be dancing together all night until I was finally restless." Jane chuckled at the thought of a little Mike in front of her. Jane takes a step closer leaving only an inch between them. She looks up at Mike's pretty face, seeing those golden eyes of his. He smiles back at her, noticing a shade of pink grow on her cheeks.</p><p>"If you were my age, would you want to be my friend?" Jane asked innocently. He chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Of course." A breathless smile grew on the young girl's face. </p><p>"Now promise me, you will forever be my friend." Mike stopped their flow in dancing and took a step back. He raised his right hand up high.</p><p>"I promise you Jane Ives that I will forever be your friend." She oddly liked the sound of her name dripping out of his mouth like honey. It made her name more likable to her. She hated it when her mother called her that, but for some reason enjoyed <br/>hearing him simply saying her name. Jane crossed her arms as she held her chin up high.</p><p>"Cross your heart." Mike pointed his index finger up and crossed the side of his chest. A smile lingered toward Jane’s pink lips as she suddenly pulled him into a warm hug. He flinches at the warm feeling of this young girl in his arms, her toes pushing her up high, her soft skin against his, her thin layered nightgown all pushed up against him. it was an oddly satisfying feeling to him.</p><p>"Jane?" The young girl quickly pulls away and turns to her house spotting her mother's bedroom light turned on. Jane turns back to Mike with worried eyes.</p><p>"I’m sorry, I have to go!" Jane began to run back inside but Mike was eager to catch her but the little girl was too fast to catch. Before entering her home she turns back to the handsome man finally waving him one last goodbye. <br/>A smile grew on his face as he watched Jane wave at her as she headed back to her place. He waved back and ran back inside, fear of being spotted by her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Soft Touch in the Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm not dead!!!<br/>Sorry for the really REALLY late update. I've been having too much homework in my hands. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane stayed silent as she continued listening to her mother's lecture during breakfast. The young brunette stared at the plate of burnt eggs that her mother decided to make this morning with fresh orange juice beside her. Jane only stared at her food and nothing else while her mother was pacing back and forth in front of the dining room with frustration.</p><p>"Jane, tell me the truth. Are you in love with him?" Jane’s eyes grew once she finally met eyes with her frustrated mother. She could see the pleading in her mother’s eyes for her to say no. The truth is, Jane had no idea. He seemed so kind to her, which no other boy has ever treated her like. She knew that there won't ever be a single boy like him. She also didn’t mind the fact that he was much older then her. </p><p>Jane simply shook her head. Ella took a step away from her daughter as she inhaled loudly, trying to keep herself calm before she exploded in front of her daughter.</p><p>"Remember, we are taking Mr. wolfhard out today, so please behave.'' Ella said as she began walking back to the kitchen as she pulled a picnic basket out.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ella glared at Jane for her simple question.</p><p>"It’s not important for you to know because you're not going." Jane was taken back but only stayed silent. A smile grew on Ella's face once she was packed and ready to go as Jane continued playing with the burnt food on her plate.</p><p>"I'll be back in a few hours." Ella said as she began skipping out of her humble home. Jane follows her mother until she’s reached their front door. Jane sighed with relief once the sight of her mother was long gone. Jane rushed back to the dining table and threw the burnt food away and placed her dishes away. She opened a cabinet to grab a glass of water but instead finds several bottles of liquor open. </p><p>Jane grew up watching her mother drink on a daily basis but at some point stopped every time a man entered her life. But it seems the drinking has come back even if she’s met a new man.</p><p>Jane suddenly heard keys rattling against the front door causing her to close the cabinet without a thought. She turns around finding her mother stomping back inside with the picnic basket still in her hands. Jane grew puzzled as she watched her mother throw the basket in the living room. Ella turned sharply back to the front door with a flushed red face.  and began heading out with anger growing all over her.</p><p>"Mom where are you going?" Jane asked as she rushed to the front door to her mother.</p><p>"I'll be at the bar." She says with no explanation and slams the door in front of her face. The sound of an engine running filled Jane’s ears and slowly faded away. Jane opened the front door, entering the patio of her home, seeing no single sight of her mother was nearby. Jane sighed knowing her mother will be coming home late tonight.</p><p>"Hey," Jane jumps from the familiar voice nearby. She turns around finding Mike leaning against the gate that separated their property. Jane eyed him from afar seeing him wearing a fresh white button up that was nicely tucked in his pants while his sleeves were pulled up giving a perfect view of his bare arms. </p><p>"Hi," Jane says shyly, instantly remembering the night before. A bubbly feeling inside of her started to grow as she stared at the young man.</p><p>"Is your mother alright?" Mike asked as he pointed at the road that Ella zoomed through. Jane grew silent as she stared at the empty road. Jane shrugged as she turned back to the curly haired boy.</p><p>"I don't know actually." Mike chuckles lightly looking like he knew something that Jane didn’t. </p><p>"Your mother asked if I could go to a picnic with her." Mike explains as he watches Jane walk out of her patio and reach Mike face to face. </p><p>"What did you tell her?" Jane asked curiously as she squinted her eyes through the bright sunlight causing beads of sweet to pour down the side of her face. </p><p>"That I was busy.” Mike stated honestly. Jane chuckled. </p><p>“That’s what got her all mad?” Mike rubbed the back of his neck with a shy nod making Jane nod back. </p><p>“So, are you busy?” Mike asks curiously. Jane’s eyebrows raised as she eyed her surroundings checking if he’s asking the right person. </p><p>“Not at the moment.” Jane shared honestly as she eyed her empty house. </p><p>“Would you like to go to an adventure with me?” The young girl looked puzzled. </p><p>“Didn’t you say you were busy?” Jane asked with her lips pursed and her arms crossed, eyeing the tall man. </p><p>“Well if you say yes then I will be.” A shy grin slowly appeared on her lips as she felt her cheeks grow warm.  </p><p>“Fine, yes I’ll go with you!” A cheeky grin grew on Mike’s face once the young girl finally agreed. Jane rushes back to her house to collect her necessities and rushes out of the house with an energy of joy erupting her as she runs to Mike’s car. Once the two were buckled up, they were off to the open road. </p><p>...</p><p>A fresh scent of salt brushed through Jane and Mike as they finally reached the most popular beach in Los Angeles. With fuel of excitement running through her, she jumps out of Mike’s car and runs through the beautiful beach with Mike rushing after her. Jane watched the ocean sparkle from the reflection of the sun as she felt sand curl through her bare feet. she glances around the beach watching families and friends have the time of their life.</p><p>She turned back to Mike seeing a joyous smile shine on his face as he watched the excitement run through Jane. The two definitely weren't dressed for the beach but Jane could care less. Her mother hasn’t taken her to the beach for ages, mostly because of her constant disgust toward the beach. Seeing it all once more built a feeling of joy to explode inside her.  </p><p>She was eager to touch the water again, hoping it’s as cold as she remembered. Jane really had nothing else to wear except for her peach dress holding tightly around her thin waist and loosely flowing through the wind above her knee. she giggled softly as she began running toward the ocean with no care in the world. Mike watched her childish actions as he slowly caught up to her.</p><p>Jane imminently stops at her tracks when the ocean water was only an inch away. She stared at the calm water hesitant to finally touch it. She turns back to Mike seeing him sitting comfortably on the warm, soft sand. Jane waves for Mike to come but he only shakes his head and stays in place. Jane sighed and turned back to the fresh blue water. A small wave reached the tips of her toes making them tickle. She began to walk deeper into the water feeling the cool water splash against her thin legs. The deeper she went the higher the water touched her.</p><p>She felt the water reach her waist making her thin dress pull tightly against her skin. Mike watched from a distance as he noticed her body become more and more visible from that thin dress of hers. Mike couldn't help but stare. He knew it was wrong for him to stare but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>A strong wave quickly brushed passed her causing her to lose her balance. She falls deep into the water causing Mike to jump on his feet. He began to grow worried from not seeing a single part of her visible from where he was standing.</p><p>"Jane!" he could feel his heart rate was rising as his palms were sweating. He never grew up with water around him so he had no knowledge on how to swim. He didn't care at this point. He needed his little Jane. he began to unbutton his white button up shirt and began to run toward the ocean in search for her.</p><p>"Jane!" he calls out once more. Not a single sight of her was nearby. He was quickly growing anxious as he only spotted other children from a distance running toward the fresh ocean. He began to swim deeper into the water. He could feel his worn out pants becoming soaked. He suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind him.</p><p>"Gotcha." Jane whispers through the shell of his ear causing a shiver to go down his spine. He instantly loses his balance causing them to both fall hard in the water. Jane began to laugh hysterically as she struggled to get back on her feet. Mike pushed himself up from the water and turned his attention to her with an annoyed and worried expression.</p><p>"Jane, you had me worried sick!" Jane continued with her fit of laughter as she saw his thick curls soaked causing his big brown eyes to no longer be visible. Mike couldn't help but feel a smile coming thanks to her addicting laughter. Mike suddenly splashed a large amount of water toward Jane causing her laughter to die. She immediately fought back my splashing more water back to him. It soon became a splashing war between the two of them.</p><p>Jane lost her balance once more from an even stronger wave hitting them both causing her to fall on top of Mike onto the shore. She looks up seeing Mike smiling at her warmly who was lying on top of her. Jane grew shy as she pulled her gaze away from him. She instantly lost her motivation to swim again and began to walk out of the water and back to the sand that was filled with baby shells that were hidden.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Mike calls out. Jane shrugs as she feels more sand stick to her wet feet. Mike sighs as he follows after her. Mike quickly grabs his white button up shirt that he left on the floor and gently wraps it around Jane causing her to flinch from the sudden touch.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He gently asks. Jane nods as she begins heading to Mike’s squeaky clean car.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Jane nods as she continues to lead the way to his car. Mike watched as Jane squeezed out the extra water dripping out of her silk dress. The two finally reached Mike’s car. He opened the trunk of his car and tossed a towel for Jane to use. Once he was seated in his car, he began to open up a map of Los Angeles that was stuffed in the cup holder of his car and began to open up the large thing.</p><p>"Do you know any good places to eat at?" Mike asked curiously as he struggled to open up the map. Once Jane was dry enough, the young girl climbed back into the car with her wet hair. </p><p>“Yup!” She says as she points to a destination on the map. The engine roared once Mike started it and drove off. Both were silent while sitting side by side. The radio was playing a gentle melody making Mike tap his fingers against the steering wheel. With all the windows wide open, wind was blowing through the car. </p><p>Jane began to wiggle on the seat of the car feeling uncomfortable by how soaked her clothes felt. She suddenly began crawling to the back of the car. Mike’s attention was quickly taken away from the road.</p><p>"Woah, what are you doing?" Jane groans knowing this is too humiliating to say.</p><p>"Changing, now keep your eyes on the road." Mike chuckles as Jane’s snarky tone. As his eyes stayed on the road, he could hear her shuffling in the back. He glanced at the rear view mirror seeing Jane pull the silk dress over her head. He could see her bare back, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. Mike grew red and quickly turned back to the road.</p><p>He notices Jane crawling back to the front seat while wearing his white button-up shirt. A smirk grew on his face from the sight of her wearing his clothing. Her soaked hair was dripping on his white button up. He could easily see her bare legs as she pulled them closer to her chest. Jane was growing comfort from wearing his button-up thanks to the familiar scent of his and the soft texture of the cloth.</p><p>"You better now?" Jane nods with a satisfied grin.</p><p>...</p><p>The two finally reached their destination. Mike was able to find another shirt in his car to use while Jane continued to wear his button-up shirt with a few dirty stains on them thanks to the sand. Jane quickly climbed out of his car with Mike following. Mike takes a minute to stare at the surfer themed diner which wasn’t too far from the beach. Both were finally dry enough to enter the diner.</p><p>He glanced at Jane who was already entering the restaurant. He noticed a white button-up shirt on her look like an oversized shirt with some sandals on which she brought to the beach. He couldn’t help but admire how adorable she looked. </p><p>Once the two entered the diner he glanced around the packed restaurant noticing family and friends who looked like they just came from the beach too. A waitress with thick curls flowing all over the place smiled at the two.</p><p>"How many in your party?" she asks politely.</p><p>"Two please." She nods as she leads the two to an empty booth for the both of them. Mike noticed a few men noticing the very little amount of clothing the young girl was wearing. He takes a step closer to Jane as he glares at the men. The two finally took their seats across from each other and were handed a menu. Jane stares at the menu happily as she reads through the long list.</p><p>"I'm Becky and I'll be your waitress for today. If you need anything just call me." She says with a tight smile on her face and begins heading to the next table she has to serve next. After scanning through the menu Jane finally picked her choice of meal. Mike looks up from the menu, feeling Jane’s eyes on him.</p><p>"You already know what you're getting?" Jane nods as she begins to play with the salt shaker.</p><p>"I've been here more than a hundred times." Mike nods and turns back to the menu. Jane glances out the window beside her seeing the sun setting beautifully in front of her.</p><p>"Why did you say no to my mother?" This caught Mike off guard.</p><p>"I thought I already answered that question?" Jane rolls her eyes.</p><p>"You know exactly what i'm talking about." Mike sighs defeatedly.</p><p>"I... I'm not very fond of your mother." Jane chuckled, not surprised at all.</p><p>"But why did you invite me to go out with you?" Mike shrugs. A bit shocked to hear these many questions run out of that pretty mouth of hers.</p><p>"Never heard you say that many words in less than a minute."</p><p>"You promised to be my friend Mike, and friends don't lie." Mike found it adorable at how confident she was sounding. her chin was held up high, her poster was straight, and her eyes were staring hard at him. This was a side that he's never seen before. A side that he quite enjoys.</p><p>"Because I enjoy being around you, much more than being around your mother." Mike could see Jane growing red from his sweet words causing a smirk to crawl at his lips. Jane’s heart skipped a beat from the sight of a confident smirk plastered on his lips.</p><p>"I believe you then," She says as she crosses her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Are you two ready to order?" Becky the waitress asks with her notepad out. The two continued to name their order and waited patiently for their meal. Jane turns to the pack of straws sitting on the side of the table near the window. She began to grab a few and teared them open. She leaned closely to Mike and began sticking the straws inside his hair.</p><p>She giggles from the sight of how ridiculous he looked. She continued adding more and more but Mike tried stopping her by pushing her tiny arms away from him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jane continues to giggle from adding more and more straws into his hair. He gave up and let her continue adding more. Mike couldn't help but laugh and start doing the same to little Jane.</p><p>...</p><p>The projection from the back of the room projected a film on the white screen in front of the audience. Both Jane and Mike were seated side by side. Mike glanced at Jane seeing her eyes glued on the screen while chewing on popcorn in her hand. She was seated comfortably on her seat with her legs dangling against the chair in front of her.</p><p>The two were currently watching a black and white horror film. Jane always enjoyed going to the theaters. She enjoyed the comfy soft seats that she gets to sit for longer than an hour. She's always enjoyed the salty popcorn that melts in her mouth, and especially seeing a large screen right in front of her.</p><p>Jane jumped from the disgusting creature that jumped in front of the screen. Mike lost his attention toward the screen. The brunette beside him was the only thing that he really cared about. He stared at her hand that was holding tightly onto her chair. Mike began to slide his hand closely to hers. She was too busy to pay attention to Mike’s actions.</p><p>Mike finally reached the pinky of Jane’s hand and noticed that she didn't flinch from his touch. In fact, she was slowly moving closer to him. One thing led to another, both hands were locked tightly around each other. A smile was slowly appearing on Mike’s face while he turned back to the screen with Jane’s cheek becoming a shade of red. </p><p>Today was a day that Jane could never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>